


Tumbling Down

by Silver_Flair



Series: Creative Writing [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Puns, Comedy, Embarrassment, Humor, Shame, Short Story, Water Puns, Writing, Writing Exercise, creative writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Flair
Summary: I wrote this for my Creative Writing class, here is the prompt:Comedy/Humor: write about an incident in which you were really embarrassed! (300-400 words)This is a 423 word short story of one of the most embarrassing moments of my life.Any constructive criticism is appreciated, thank you for taking your time to read (and write a review.)





	Tumbling Down

**Tumbling Down**

Delta sits on the cold, and unforgiving ground, cursing the world with all she was worth; hands covering her face. It was official, this was the worst day of her entire life, all fifteen pathetic years, worse than crying in a public park because a  _ rabbit _ , of all the ridiculous things, scared her a few years ago, and most definitely worse than the moment she walked in on  _ them  _ doing  _ that _ .

She didn’t even know how it ended up like this, one moment she was speculating the truth about the conspiracy theory of Adam and Eve. 

Which is the belief of Adam and Eve being extraterrestrial beings; meaning that humanity is  _ not _ humanity, but some unknown species that invaded Earth. 

Anyways, the next moment she was in a freezing pond, having tripped face first into the water. That was not even the worst part, oh no, her shame was, regretfully, not yet done. 

There, standing not even six feet from her, was the bane of her existence,  _ Maria _ , and who was she with? Why, no other than Greyson, her crush of three years of course! Why oh why, did this happen to her? 

She was cursed, that must be it. How was she cursed you may ask, simple! She accidentally broke that accursed mirror of hers, that somehow appeared in the hallway last night, in yet  _ another _ bout of her infamous clumsiness. She should have listened to her superstitious mind and buried those wretched pieces of glass last night to counteract the seven year curse that occurs when a mirror breaks.

Maria paused mid rant about the benefit of  _ watchdogs _ , her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Greyson, on the other hand, is paused mid-step, with his hand reaching out. 

“Are you okay Delta?!”

“What were you thinking Delta?”

Oh no, she had to do something to save face, anything! Think Delta, think… what would  **_Grandma_ ** do?

So with a air of nonchalance, she replies, her mind racing with hundreds of clever retorts.

“I was just  _ pond _ ering the meaning of life.”

She freezes in horror as the sentence leaves her mouth.  _ She shouldn’t have done what grandma would do, not at all, nope!  _

“Anyways, I have to go now,  _ sea  _ you at school!” And with a sheepish wave of a soaked hand, Delta scampers to freedom... or so she thought.

Then a few blocks away, in an old and abandoned park, she sits down on the cold, unforgiving ground, hiding behind a tree, and covers her face, screaming out her embarrassment to the world.

Lo and behold, in answer to her cry, the police arrived!


End file.
